


Betrayal From Within

by Fastforwardmotion



Series: Aisa Stormshield [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastforwardmotion/pseuds/Fastforwardmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected hitch in the plans of The Unchanained. Set pre-campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal From Within

“We’ve got them on the run!” 

Aisa turned to the sound of the voice, flashing Leonas a vicious smile.

“Let’s show these fools the futility of their efforts.”

With a deep breath Aisa channeled her power inward, and within an instant basked in the satisfying thump when her axe found its mark. As she ripped her axe out of the slaver’s skull, Aisa fell into the calm of battle, fierce eyes turning to face her next terrified victim. 

Combat raged around them, and the horrified screams of the dying echoed through the secluded gorge. The assault was all but won, yet a resonating voice from the precipice of the canyon was enough to send the fight to a hesitant halt.

“Quite the party we’re having here, I do hope I’m not too late to join the festivities.”

“Silas?” The rogue nodded, unsheathing his bow.

Aisa glanced questioningly at Leonas as he turned to address the smirking human. 

“What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for the sig-” But the words died in his throat, replaced instead with a blood soaked cough. Leonas muttered a curse as he sunk bodily to the ground. 

“Leonas!” Aisa’s vision narrowed sharply to the arrow protruding from Leonas’ chest. She dashed to his aid, but the sudden burst of pain blossoming from her abdomen served as a reminder that where one arrow flies, others are sure to follow. 

She roared in pain, wild eyes meeting the cold stare of Silas through the string of his bow. 

In a hurried panic The Unchained leapt into action, swords raised against those they once called allies. They struggled to keep pace, but the seemingly endless volley of arrows was enough to end the battle as quickly as it began. 

Aisa watched the slaughter, clawing at the shaft in her stomach, side aflame with agony around the no-doubt poisoned arrow. She wheezed through her teeth, fighting against the persistent darkness that seeped into her consciousness. But it was to no avail. As Aisa sunk to her knees, she threw a final glance to her fearless leader. The bound body of Leonas was the last thing she saw before awaking to the cold stone and metal bars of Fort Drakon.


End file.
